1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a socket for a microelectronic component.
2) Discussion of Related Art
Integrated circuits are usually manufactured in and on silicon wafers that are subsequently singulated into individual dies. A microelectronic die is mounted on a package substrate for purposes of rigidity and to provide power, ground and signal to the integrated circuit. A package substrate is inserted into a holding formation of a socket that is mounted on a motherboard, where contacts on the opposing side of the package substrate electrically connect to contacts within the holding formation of the socket.
The socket has a plurality of openings within the socket body. Electrical conductors are inserted into the openings and make contact with electrical planes within the socket and also serve to electrically connect with lower contacts on the package substrate. The electrical conductors also have opposing contacts on the lower side of the socket to electrically connect to upper contacts on a carrier substrate. The socket includes clamps that generate a force on the lands of the package substrate to counter the force generated by spring portions of the electrical conductors when the package substrate is inserted into the holding formation of the socket.
A plurality of electrical conductors can provide power, ground or signal to the integrated circuit. For example, the plurality of electrical conductors electrically contacting a power plane, are all electrically connected, and electrically disconnected from the ground and signal planes.
The disadvantage of previous socket technology was meeting current power delivery requirements. Current high power delivery requirements equates to high resistance and inductance at the electrical contacts, resulting in a decrease in power delivery and performance to the integrated circuit.